


A Kind of Magic

by ColdwaughterWoes (TrickyMxtape)



Series: First Chapters [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Hedge Witch Eliot Waugh, M/M, Street magician Quentin Coldwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyMxtape/pseuds/ColdwaughterWoes
Summary: Eliot discovers a street magician, doing some interesting tricks





	A Kind of Magic

The first time Eliot saw the kid, he barely spared him a second glance. Just another street kid hustling with a three-card monty. He scoffed lightly to himself. _Funny what passes for magic to the muggles_, he thought before continuing on his way back to the safe house.

-

Weeks passed before Eliot happened upon the kid again. He had moved to a more prominent intersection, and could apparently draw quite the crowd. The kid had also graduated from the monty to become a full on street magic act. The cards were still there, but with more flourish and crowd participation. The hat being handed around likely pulled in a fair amount, but Eliot also caught flashes of his light fingers liberating particularly wealthy participants of their valuables as he went. Others in the crowd likely wouldn't have noticed, but Eliot had mastered some of those moves himself when he first made it to the city. First by hand, then, with training at his safe house, with telekinesis.

Eliot could admit that he was impressed... but not so impressed that he didn't want to mess with the kid a little. He wasn't going to relieve him of any possessions or even humiliate him by doing something like unfastening his belt and pulling his pants to his ankles, although the thought definitely crossed his mind. Eliot reached with his mind, planning to throw the kid off his game by moving the card featured in the current trick between pockets. Simple enough, if you were Eliot. _That can't be right..._ His face creased into a frown. The card was gone. Not 'put in a different pocket when Eliot wasn't paying attention' gone but 'no longer present in this reality' gone. A hell of a trick for a random street kid.

He started paying closer attention to the act, feeling the edge of the card as the kid showed it to the crowd, tracking it through his hand motions until the card vanished again, popping back into existence a moment later as the kid surreptitiously slid two fingers into his pocket while making an exaggerated motion with his right hand. Eliot didn't notice any tuts being performed, so he doubted the kid knew his tricks were being done with a little side help from actual magic. Eliot wished he could stay, see if more magic was done throughout the show, maybe introduce himself. Now that he'd taken time to actually direct his focus at the kid, Eliot could admit that he was cute... but Eliot had more errands to run. Stooping to put a couple of dollars in the hat, Eliot caught sight of a small sign.

_Well then, 'Magnificent Q', until next time._

**Author's Note:**

> Eliot is one of those newly 20 year olds who thinks anyone who looks younger than himself if definitely a child.
> 
> I had hoped that this would be a one-shot, but the rest of it currently escapes me, so into this series it goes


End file.
